


Time Together

by Asdrator



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, background Sigurd/Eldigan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asdrator/pseuds/Asdrator
Summary: Ethlin wants to find some way she can make her wife, Deirdre, happier. However, she can’t think of anything more Deirdre could want that she could buy. When she goes shopping with Sigurd, he has a solution that surprises her.
Relationships: Diadora | Deirdre/Ethlyn, Ethlyn & Siglud | Sigurd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Time Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glory_of_bygone_days](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glory_of_bygone_days/gifts).



Ethlin woke up to beams of sunlight dancing across her eyes. Morning already? Gods, she just needed five more minutes. Just five more minutes, and she’d be ready to face the petty troubles of an average day, she swore it. Knowing from hard earned experience that she wouldn’t be getting those five more minutes, however, she attempted to yawn and sit up so she could stretch. In the middle of the beginning of her yawn, however, she realized a couple of arms wrapped around her weren’t letting her get up. She smiled fondly looking over at the woman next to her.

She had everything she could ever want in a wife from Deirdre and then some. She was gorgeous, and hard working, and loyal, and kind, oh so kind. Her laughter filled Ethlin’s chest with warmth whenever she heard it, and her smile could light up a room. Deirdre was the sort of person who was welcome anywhere she went, although Sigurd tended to fret over her for no reason even more than he did Ethlin. Still, she didn’t begrudge Sigurd for it, annoying as it could be at times, because she knew it came from a place of caring, a desire for Deirdre to be safe rather than sorry. With how easily Deirdre placed trust in others, she worried about her like that sometimes as well.

Slowly wriggling her way out from between Deirdre’s long arms, Ethlin finally managed to get away from her very comfortable prison, and back to having to face the real world. Some dumb voice within her complained that she’d much rather be back in the arms of her wife, and she ignored that voice with ease. Unfortunately, there were things that had to be done in the morning, no matter how much she wanted to listen to the part of her brain containing her infinite love for her wife.

After getting dressed for the day, she unplugged her phone and saw that she had a new text from Sigurd from an hour ago, reminding her that they were going to go shopping after work later today for his anniversary gift for Eldigan. Gods, was he ever an early riser. He always had been, sometimes infuriatingly so when they were little kids and he didn’t understand that she didn’t have the same drive to get up early that he did, and ended up waking her up as a result. Shooting him a quick reply thanking him for the reminder, she put her phone in her pocket and gave Deirdre a kiss on the forehead as a goodbye. Then, she started on the morning chores.

For Deirdre, she’d get up as early as she had to.  
—————————————————————  
“Oh, I don’t know… do you think he’d like this one or this one better?” Sigurd asked, holding up two nearly identical bottles of perfume. She could swear the brands were getting more and more alike with each passing year.

“Don’t make me repeat myself again, Sigurd!” Ethlin exclaimed, exasperated. “Just keep the gift simple, that’s what he’ll like. You invited me cause you wanted my advice, right? So try listening to it.”

Compliantly puttingthe bottles back where he found them, Sigurd returned to where she stood in the checkout line with a fond smile on his face. “Yeah, you’re right. Thanks, Ethlin. You know I’ve always been bad at shopping for others. I don’t know where I’d be without you here to help me.”

“Lost, probably, in the soup aisle.”

Just like Deirdre, Sigurd’s laugh never failed to make her smile herself. Despite all the irritating things about him, he was strong, sweet, and smart (most of the time). Being around him instantly made her day better, like he was some fantasy hero, the sort who would save people through the power of friendship or whatever. And more importantly than all that, he was a great big brother and took good care of her when he had to. So maybe… she could trust him with this. Seek his advice, for a change.

As they walked out of the store, Ethlin finally mustered up the courage. “Hey, Sigurd?”

“Yeah?”

“How do you make happier somebody who already has all the stuff they could want?””

A soft, knowing smile spread across Sigurd’s face. “This is about Deirdre, isn’t it?”

“Well duh.” Ethlin stuck her tongue out at him. “She’s the only wife I have.” They both laughed lightly at that.

“Something that would make her happier than all the gifts you could ever buy her… obviously, it’d be you spending more time with her.” Sigurd said, as though it were the plainest thing in the world. “You don’t wake up too much later than I do, these days. I’m guessing that’s because you’re getting up to do all the chores before she wakes up, to lighten her load. But imagine how she must feel waking up in a half-empty bed every morning.” He reached over and placed a hand on Ethlin’s shoulder, his infinitely understanding eyes meeting hers. “Deirdre’s a lot stronger than she looks, so stay in a little later and don’t do everything yourself, yeah? Nobody likes feeling useless and lonely.”

“I… see.” Ethlin said slowly, as the meaning of what Sigurd had said truly hit her. After a few moments passed, she gave Sigurd a tight hug, nearly causing him to drop his present. “Thank you, Sigurd. You really are an amazing big brother.”

“Of course, Ethlin.” Sigurd replied softly, returning the hug. “I could do no less for you.”

“It’s amazing, isn’t it? The strength people possess, even if nobody realizes it.” He concluded.  
—————————————————————  
The next morning, Ethlin woke up again to beams of sunlight flickering across her face. Once again, the bed was incredibly comfortable, and once again she found that two arms were wrapped around her in an embrace. Turning to face Deirdre with a smile, Ethlin kissed her wife on the lips.

Chores could wait.

Right now, she had a wife to give all the love she held in her heart, and then some.


End file.
